Someone Different
by Saphimire Karishnikova
Summary: Takes place after the Great Tree of Fernir. The seven Leafe Knights find out that there is an eighth one out there. Once they find out who it is, how with they react? Will they split or will they still be united and strong?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Different

This is the only time I will write a disclaimer: I do not own Prétear.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Hayate!" called Himeno, "We're meeting in my room alright?" He nodded back and put down is watering can. It had been only a few days after Takako had changed back into her old self. Now Sasame was often seen trailing behind her like a love-sick puppy, which, some people were quick to point out, fitted him perfectly. Himeno still practiced with the Leafe Knights because Takako had said that she planted demon larvae in many different places, most of them she couldn't remember. Because of that, the seven Knights were still on constant alert.

Hayate shook his head, his bangs swaying in the breeze and flew to Himeno's open window. He landed softly on the window-sill. "So," he said, causing the people who didn't realize he was there to jump, "What do we have?" Kei replied, "Well, Takako said that she remembered that she planted a demon larva, one of the strongest ones, in the forest on the estate somewhere, and so all we need to do is scan the forest." He sighed, "It is on these occasions I wish we had another Knight, so then we have one Knight for each of the directions."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" cried Mannen, "Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno went with Hayate and Takako with Sasame. The other Knights each went by themselves, Shin, Hajime, and Mennen having begged and pleaded their way. The two H's went south, Takako and Sasame went east, Kei went west, Goh went north and the younger Knights each picked their own sub-direction.

Himeno and Hayate flew quickly over their 'territory' and finding no demon larvae, headed back to the mansion. Kei, Goh, and Shin were already there. Mannen and Hajime quickly joined them. After a few more moments, the group started to get worried. Where were Sasame and Takako? However, soon they could hear panting. Takako ran up to them and grabbed Himeno's hand, trying to drag her along behind her. She didn't need words to convey her message.

Goh quickly scooped Takako up and Hayate grabbed Himeno's wrist. They then flew off towards the sound of battle, Shin going ahead.

When they got there, Sasame looked very tired and worn. "This is a tough one," he managed to gasp between pants. However, the moment Sasame let his guard down, the demon larva wrapped one of its tentacles around the Knight. Sasame was too tired to struggle, and collapsed in the grip.

"Sasame!" Takako cried, wrenching out of Goh's grasp. She ran to her Knight but before she could reach him, and before Goh could grab her again, the demon larva had her in its grip. Seeing this and hearing Takako's cries jolted the Knights out of their stupor.

When Shin put up the barrier, the demon larva snaked a limb around the small Knight. When the other Knights fought to free their comrades, the demon larva simply moved itself from the course of the attack. The larva moved as if it had a fully function brain.

Himeno had prêted with Hayate and aimed for the core. Just as she was about to plunge the sword into the larva, the said larva moved slightly, just enough to make the momentum of her swing carry her into a waiting tentacle. As she struggled, the larva's many eyes followed the movements of the remaining Knights. Soon they were overpowered by sheer number.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Different

Chapter 2

All of the Knights struggled but none of them succeeded in freeing themselves. The demon looked confused; Now what did it do? All thoughts were cut off when a grey blur carrying a shiny something flew around the larva, hacking off all possible limbs. Then the 'savior' aimed and fired at the core of the larva. The grey something flew around the larva's many eyes to keep it distracted as the shiny something broke the core. Then the grey blur flew to the highest altitude possible, seemingly to avoid being seen. The only thing the people on the ground could see was the grey. The shiny something flew back to its owner and both disappeared in a wave of color.

Most of the Knights had their mouths hanging open when they had gotten over their initial shock. Mannen said the first thing that came into his mind, "Who was that?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group converged back in Himeno's room. "Could there be any chance that that was another Knight?" Himeno asked. Kei looked skeptical and said, "There might be another Knight, but I think that that chance is very small" Takako pressed on, "But only a Knight would be able to do such a thing." Kei continued to look skeptical.

"Can Knights be female?" Goh asked suddenly after a few moments. "Why do you ask that?" Sasame asked, curious. Goh shifted, looking uncomfortable, "I saw curves and a pony-tail when that person cut me free." Kei looked thoughtful, "That is a possibility but it makes the possibility of that person being a Knight even slimmer."

Shin yawned and Hajime said sleepily, "Can we finish this talk later? I'm tired." Himeno looked at her watch and jumped, saying, "Oh my, it's already 8 o'clock! Shin should be in bed." Goh caught Shin before he fell onto Himeno's bed and disappeared from Himeno's room, followed closely by Kei who had both Mannen and Hajime by the wrist. Takako and Sasame flew to their destination, wherever that might be. Hayate left after a few moments of staring, making Himeno blush.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day saw Himeno practicing her martial arts in the garden. A young girl, who looked about 17, approached Himeno cautiously, wary of the flailing limbs. When Himeno finally noticed her, she slowed her movements and walked over. "Do you need any help?" Himeno asked kindly. The young female bowed and said, "My name is Katana and Mr. Kaoru asked me to find his helper Hayate to show me around. I'm supposed to help him carry things around."

The girl looked like a fight or somebody very strong. She had subtle curves and wasn't very busty. She had stormy grey eyes and thick slightly wavy hair that, in a high pony-tail, reached down to her waist. She wasn't extra-ordinarily pretty but her hair drew Himeno's stare. It was ebony black, not unusual in the city but black hair with shimmering silver-grey streaks was unusual. What was also unusual was the grey band that was holding up her bangs.

Himeno was startled out of her stare when Katana chuckled softly and shook her mane of hair. Himeno blushed and apologized quickly. She was stopped by Katana when she said, "It's alright! You father was also like that when I applied for the job. So, can you help me find Hayate?"

"Why do need to find me?" Hayate appeared from around a corner, carrying two bags of fertilizer. Katana repeated what she told Himeno and asked how she could help. "Get two more bags of this stuff," he gestured to the bags in his arms, "and meet me back here." He gave her direction and she jogged off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she came back, Himeno and Hayate were arguing. About what, Katana had no idea. Their faces were flushed and their noses were a centimeter apart. Well, actually Himeno was flushed and she was standing on her toes, yelling at Hayate. The said Knight looked more annoyed that angry but was talking back all the same. They made such a comical scene that Katana hat to laugh.

At the sound Hayate and Himeno seemed to realize how close they were at that moment and quickly jumped apart. They looked at Katana, who was doubled over with laughter. The fertilizer was stacked neatly on the ground beside her. When the gales subsided, Hayate said, a bit testily, "Follow me." Himeno was blushing furiously when Katana past and the new assistant was sure that she saw a faint tinge of pink on Hayate's cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the storage shed, Katana decided to ask Hayate about it. "So," she began, as she efficiently stored the fertilizer into smaller containers, "Do you have feelings for Himeno?" From behind her, the sounds of movement ceased abruptly. She smiled, no, grinned widely. _These people are so cute!_ she thought biting her lower lip to keep from laughing. _It is so obvious that they love, or at least like, each other very much but they won't confess it! Kawaii!_ She was jerked out of her thoughts by Hayate's answer.

"No, why do you ask?" The answer was much too quick to be true. Katana had to force back the flood of laughter but couldn't manage to keep back a giggle. "Well, it was obvious that Himeno has feelings for you when I, um, intruded on you two," she managed to say between suppressed giggles. She turned and continued, "Well, I'm finished. See you in a bit." She walked away quickly but still caught the dark pink spread across Hayate's cheeks. Outside he could hear someone laughing hysterically.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Different

Chapter 3

Katana bumped into Goh after wandering aimlessly about the estate for quite a while. And as usual he stared at her hair. Katana sighed and thought, _Well, they might as well get used to it if they are going to accept me_. Goh blinked at her sigh and smiled apologetically, saying, "You must get that stare a lot, huh?" Katana nodded, smiling back. Then looking at Goh's own hair, grinned, "And I think that you would too."

"Have you seen three kids---" Goh was cut off abruptly by a "Hey!" from the bushes. Mannen, Hajime, and Shin came out, Mannen glaring daggers at Goh. "I'm not a kid!" he stated vehemently. Katana laughed and said, "I seem to be laughing a lot today. First Himeno and Hayate---"

"You know them?" Hajime cut her off. She nodded, saying, "I work for Himeno's father. What? Something the matter?" she looked concerned. Goh jumped in quickly, "No, nothing at all." He glared at Hajime, who cowered behind the Knight of Ice. Katana laughed again and said, "Well, I better go find you sleeping quarters! Bye!" She waved back at them as she jogged off.

"Wait, did she say that she was sleeping the Awayuki residence!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katana got comfortable in her bed when she heard a thumping noise from upstairs. More specifically, the room right above hers. "I wonder what's going on," she muttered as she put on some slippers and a robe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mannen jumped from the bed and landed on the ground with a loud thump. That was before Goh glared daggers at him and told him to sit still on the floor. Kei continued with his lecture. "I have looked over the entire city and I haven't felt the pull of the talisman that all Knights should have." At this statement, Sasame shifted guiltily in his seat. Himeno piped up, "Can all Knights feel the talisman?" Kei nodded, saying, "All Knights can feel the talisman of any Knight but only if they are looking for it. If they aren't, a person with a talisman can go by unnoticed."

Goh tried tuning into the talismans of his fellow Knights. He felt the seven talismans in the room clearly. Then, suddenly, there came an eighth pull. That talisman was right outside the door. Goh nearly fell off his seat in astonishment. Himeno looked concerned, "Goh, are you alright?" she asked. The Knight of Fire nodded and put a finger to his lips. He crossed silently to the door and quickly yanked them open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katana leaned against the door she had her ear pressed to. The noise inside had ceased suddenly and she strained to hear more. All of a sudden the doors were thrown open, and she tumbled into the room. She immediately changed into her Knight's uniform and twisted so that she would hit her back and not her front.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other occupants in the room watching in utter astonishment as Goh looked down at the Knight on the floor. She wore a mental breastplate with shoulder protectors. Her left forearm had a metal protector on it, covering the whole forearm. Her left calf had a similar protecting. On her right forearm, she had a metal band round the wrist and on her right ankle was a similar band. She wore gauntlets on both hands, ending at the knuckles. She wore a skin tight grey shirt that didn't have a left arm and grey skin tight pants. Her left pant leg was shorter than the right so that it ended at the end of the metal covering. She wore heelless grey leather shoes and a sash around her middle. The sash was a different grey than the rest of her garb. It was the same slivery grey as her hair, which was in a high pony-tail. It was kept in place with a metal band. Her bangs were kept up and out of her face with a band with carvings on it.

Surprisingly, with all the metal on her, she didn't make a sound when she landed on the floor. She looked up at Goh and sighed. Without getting up she said, "I think that some of you know me already."


	4. Chapter 4

Someone Different

Chapter 4

Katana changed back into her pajama's and rove before finding an empty seat. She sighed, uncomfortable under all those gazes. Some of them were friendly but curious, but others were either hostile or incredulous. Himeno spoke first, "What type of Knight are you? I mean which element?" There was a torrent of questions inside Himeno's mind but she asked the most persistent one.

"Metal," Katana said simply, "And before you ask, my talisman is the band around my head." Several mouths clicked shut at this. Katana sighed again as they reopened to question her further. "I guess I should start in the beginning. Then I'll answer any questions you might have.

"I was born a human. A few days ago, I was by myself in the local park when something collided with me. I found out later that it was the Leafe for the Knight of Metal. And don't ask why it chose me, I don't know myself. I spent the last few days working with my powers. I don't have any experience fighting demon larvae but I have worked with mild animals so I sometimes can know what to expect. When I found you guys yesterday, I know that you were the other Leafe Knights. My Leafe gives me information on other Leafenians. So that was how I knew you people," she finished.

There was silence for a moment after her story and Kei's brow was furrowed with though. "So, you are the new Knight of Metal," confirmed Kei. Katana nodded, her gaze fixed on the clasped hands in her lap. "This will take some getting used to," Sasame murmured, massaging his temples. Katana got up, eyes still downcast, "I'll leave you people to discuss this," and with that, she left.

"So," Kei clasped his hands together, once she was out of earshot, "What should we do about her?" Himeno's answer was almost immediate, "Let her join, of course! Didn't you see her yesterday? But it also means that we have to practice with her. We don't know her moves and strategies. I wonder what it's like to prêt with her," she added as an afterthought. Takako nodded, agreeing with Himeno. She also managed to convince Shin and Hajime. Goh looked torn and Mannen still looked skeptical. Kei then turned to Hayate and Sasame. Sasame agreed quickly, feeling empathy. Hayate, however, was a different matter. He needed to see if the pros of having her in their group were greater than the cons. And he needed to see if she was telling the truth.

"Kei, do you ever remember a Knight of Metal?" his piercing blue gaze sharp and unrelenting. "Well, there wasn't one when I came around. But I did remember reading about one before," Kei stared back at Hayate, unflinching at the sharp gaze. "I wonder why they gave us a Knight of Metal now, after most of the danger is already over," Hayate murmured before relaxing a fraction of an inch. "I will need to test her," the Knight of Wind continued. Kei shrugged indifferent. He already knew that the pros outweighed the cons quite a bit.

Mannen cut in quickly, "Are you sure that a girl can be a Knight? I mean, aren't they supposed to be very emotional and temperamental?" Takako and Himeno looked insulted while Sasame and Goh laughed. Kei looked down and the young Knight, "I think that she isn't one of those types of females." Mannen still looked unconvinced.

Goh spoke up, "How about we give her a testing and see if she is worthy or not? Depending on her skills we can either keep her or leave her." This idea was agreed upon though Himeno piped up, "Just make sure that Hayate doesn't make the tests!" The day ended with lots of laughter for the little group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underneath them, Katana smiled wistfully. She had, of course, heard everything and she knew that she should be able to do any task that they offered her. She had dealt with depression within a day so any task should be easier. She just hoped that she would be accepted and able to laugh with the rest of them. She sighed again before curling into a ball to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Different

Chapter 5

Katana blinked sleepily as the sunlight filtered in through her curtains. She sung off her bed and detected a movement at the edge of her room. She pretended she didn't notice and yawned widely, though her eyes were looking for the hidden person. She went to her closet, throwing open the sliding door and fiddled with the hangers, her ears tuned to any sound from behind her. When she caught the rustle of cloth, she immediately changed into her Knight's uniform and spun quickly, her foot snapping up. A thump told her that she had hit her mark.

Without glancing at her fallen comrade-to-be-hopefully, she crossed to her bureau. She took out a comb and brushed her hair carefully while questioning the injured person behind her. "Who sent you and why?" she asked while braiding her hair. She had not expected a female voice to answer her.

"Well, Hayate wanted me to find out how good you are at dealing with ambush," came the answer. Katana spun quickly around, her braid whipping around her with the movement. Himeno was in her prêt with the Knight of Fire and on the floor. Katana sighed but did not move from her battle stance. "Do you mind helping me up?" Himeno asked. "I don't mind but it could be a trick," Katana replied.

"Please?" Himeno asked again, pleadingly. Katana still looked skeptical but grabbed the outstretched hand. At that moment, Mannen and Hajime teleported into the room. Katana gritted her teeth. Fire, Ice and Water, all her weak spots. This Hayate was a great test maker. She quickly flew out the quickly opened window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasame had his eyes closed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. "She's out the window," he reported to the three Knights surrounding him. Hayate nodded, "She is a good strategist," he said, noting it in the back of his head. He continued to listen to Sasame as the younger Knight reported on the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katana flew above the window, high above the window, seeing if they would follow her. Mannen did stick out his head but quickly pulled it back in as a barrage of sharp metal spikes fell from above. Katana then positioned herself so that her back was shielded by the mansion and her head by her shield. She waited.

She wasn't disappointed as Hajime teleported a few meters away from her. She sent a power wave at the little Knight, not enough to kill him but enough to knock him out. However, it he was the Knight of anything but fire, ice or water, he would be killed. Her power was diminished if it was directed to either one of her opponents.

She gritted her teeth again as Mannen came around. By giving Hajime most of her attention, she had left the window unguarded. Though Hajime was on of her more weak spots. Water and Metal did not mix well. However, Hajime was unconscious at the moment. Katana carried him to land softly on the ground. She didn't want him to get a concussion.

Mannen used this opportunity to send his own wave of power towards her. Katana set up a shield just in time and her knees buckled with the effort to hold it up. Mannen was strong. Himeno had snuck up on her when Mannen attacked her and she wielded a much stronger weapon. Fire.

Katana dropped Hajime gently onto the grass, and then shot up into the air, like a bullet. Mannen followed quickly while Himeno disengaged from the prêt. It would be cheating to fight Katana with the Prétear because in order to defeat Himeno, Katana would have to kill Goh. Himeno knelt beside Hajime while Goh shot up after Katana and Mannen.

Katana now carried two swards of metal, her power making a haze around them. She circled Mannen, like a hawk, throwing one of her swords from the front and one from behind. She had made the swords so that if they hit, they would not cut flesh but knock Mannen out of the battle. The first sword Mannen caught but the second one hit him on the shoulder. He slumped in midair.

Katana caught the falling sword and Mannen, the metal molding into her. She disengaged Mannen's fingers from the other sword, making the other sword disappear in her hands. She gently left Mannen with Himeno, keeping her distance until a fireball whizzed past her head, frying a wisp of hair. Katana kicked off from the ground and used her metal to make her favorite weapon, the spear.

Holding the spear in one hand, she shot metal pellets at Goh with the other. One of them caught Goh in the arm, cutting a deep wound. She still sent a steady stream of pellets, feeling a fraction of remorse. When she thought that he was occupied, she teleported to right behind him. One of her own pellets caught her on her leg, but she didn't mind. Her spear came crashing down on Goh's head.

Goh toppled over, knocked out for the time being. Katana carried him to the other three people. Hajime was already stirring. She placed Goh in a clean patch of pavement and inspected his wound, her own wound forgotten. "Himeno, could you get me some linen from my medicine cabinet? It's really hard to miss; it has a big red cross on it. Oh, and also get me some tweezers, a needle and some string. Don't forget the alcohol too!" Katana called after Himeno as the Prétear dashed off. Katana moved Goh so that his head was on her lap, making him more comfortable. While she was gone, the other Knights appeared. "That was well done," Sasame complimented, while looking at Hayate, who still looked unconvinced. "However well that was done, you still need to go over some tests. How, do you know which Knight is of which element?"

Katana rolled her eyes. Since she didn't know their names, she pointed at them. First was Kei – "Light", then at the unconscious Goh – "Fire", at the spiky haired Mannen – "Ice", then at the now awake Hajime – "Water, then she studied Hayate, Sasame and Shin. After about a minute, she called Hayate, "Wind, and Sasame, "Sound". She searched her brain for the last element and smiled warmly at Shin, "Earth," she finished, before messing up little Shin's hair.

"You know, you hair color really gives you away," she continued after a moment. Himeno came running with the things that Katana requested. "See Fire here has reddish-brown hair and Light has golden hair. Ice has ice-like hair and Wind has navy hair. I have black-silvery-grey hair. So it's really quite easy." She quickly cleaned the wound, glad that the Knight of Fire was unconscious. She quickly stitched the wound closed; it would make it heal quickly and wrapped the linen around it. She finished just as Goh was stirring. Mannen crawled up to him and poked him awake.

"I don't know any of your names actually, except for Hayate and Himeno," Katana remembered, moving Goh's head off her lap. "Would you mind introducing me?" she asked standing up and stretching. Mannen was up for the challenge. "I'm Mannen," he said, "and this is Goh," he poked Goh, "The Water person is Hajime and Shin is the small one," Shin gave a small "Hey!" at that. "That's Sasame and that's Kei," the young Knight of Ice pointed to each of them. "Pleased to meet you," Katana said politely, and added, "I'm Katana." Goh woke up to hear the last sentence and said, "That fits you know. My head still hurts from that blow." She laughed and petted the top of Goh's head.

"Well, what's next?" she asked, turning to Hayate. The Knight of Wind gave her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Accuracy and concentration," he said. Himeno huffed, "Why didn't you give that instead of that stupid kendama?" Hayate looked at her innocently, "I was afraid that you would hurt someone if you were off the mark." Himeno was getting more and more angry. Hayate took one look at her face and the steam coming out of her ears and ran for cover, his Prétear chasing him, shouting insults. "Um, are they always like that?" Katana asked eyebrows raised. "Yep," replied Goh, with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone Different

Chapter 6

After Hayate and Himeno came back (she was still fuming and he sported some new bruises) they set up the target. "Okay, let's see your shot," Sasame ordered as Hayate made no move to start the test. Katana obediently drew back the string, the arrow already knocked. She aimed and fired. It hit the inner ring, the one right before the bull's eye. Goh clucked, earning a scathing look from Katana. Hayate's face stayed blank, showing them nothing about his opinion.

"Now, let's see your accuracy with distraction," Sasame gestured to the younger Knights. They took the cue and began running around Katana, careful not to disturb the bow. Katana gave a secret smile and lifted the bow. The smile turned into a grin as she knocked the arrow and fired. It hit dead center in the bull's eye. She grinned triumphantly at Goh.

"I wonder," said Kei, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Do you work better under pressure than not?" he asked Katana. She shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that I used to practice in the school arena I used to go to. Some people bring their sisters and brothers along with them. I've always been a favorite, since I gave out cookies," she ruffled Mannen's Hair, a gesture that the Knight of Ice did not like. But he was distracted by the mention of cookies. Katana laughed as the three surrounding her asked for cookies, their pleading antics comically funny. "I'll bake some as soon as I get into the kitchen," she responded.

Watching them, Goh turned to Hayate, "She's good with the kids and I could always use a helper (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)." Hayate nodded and replied, "She's already joining us but I need to know her strengths and weaknesses. Just a cautious thing." He turned to the three young Knights around Katana, calling out to them. Katana looked up and shooed the little ones away from her, with promises for many cookies. "We are going to test you on your performance under pressure. We'll give you a scenario. For example, Himeno has a bet with me that you would beat Goh in archery. If you know Himeno, if you lose, you will get a beating so you want to win," he paused there for a moment, thinking, "Takako also wants you to win because she had a similar be with Sasame. Two angry females after you would not be pleasant. So, Goh, you first," Hayate concluded, stepping aside for the Knight of Fire. He was widely considered as the best archer in the group. He smiled, or rather, grinned at Katana before knocking the arrow and firing. It landed dead center.

Katana took one look at Himeno and Takako and her worries increased. She carefully aimed her arrow and blocked out all sound, focusing completely on the target. She stood in her stance for so long that Hayate was afraid that she had frozen in fear or shock. She fired suddenly and a loud cracking sound was heard before a thump. Katana grinned and Goh groaned. A grinning Katana wasn't a good sign. When she moved, the group could see that Goh's arrow had being splint in two and Katana's arrow was perfectly in the middle. Himeno and Takako grinned, spreading out their hands.

Katana's grin faded as she asked, "You actually bet on me?" Himeno replied gleefully as Hayate sullenly counted out his money, "Yep! And I'm glad I did!" Hayate watched Katana as she battled her anger, annoyance and any other ill feeling towards them. This was yet another test; this one was to see if Katana could control her emotions. He was pleased when the storm in her eyes blew over.

"Now, for the next test," Hayate said, "Endurance." He beckoned to Katana, "What is you favorite thing in the world to do?" he asked her. She looked puzzled but answered almost immediately, "Books and reading," she looked starry eyed. Hayate then lead the group to the Awayuki library. Her eyes widened. She was about to dash into the aisles when Hayate stopped her. "You are to stay here for as long as you can, though the maximum is a day, without opening a book."

"I'm going to be staying to watch you," Goh added. Katana looked at him curiously, "Why it is always you?" she asked, "Not Sasame or Kei or Himeno or even Takako?" Goh looked sheepish, "Well Sasame is bound to start daydreaming, leaving you unattended; Kei loves books and will go searching for one; Himeno will probably go looking for food after a while; and Takako wants to be with Sasame so she'll go looking for him when she thinks that you are occupied." Katana raised her eyebrows and noticed that, during Goh's monologue, the others had gone. She looked resigned and flopped into a chair. Goh sat near her.

"So, tell me about yourself," Goh asked after a moment of silence. "Well, I used to live in the outskirts of town with my mother and father. I have no siblings. My mother was a nurse and she used to work in the army. My father was a general and he also worked in the same army that my mother worked in," Katana smiled sadly, "That was how they met. They were allowed to marry and then had me. That was how I learned medicine and strategy. I would spend half the day with Mom and the other half with Dad. I hope they are happy now." She ended with a sigh.

Goh patted her on the shoulder as a way of comfort. After a few more moments, when Katana sat on her hands to keep them from twitching and when Goh was bored out of his mind, the Knight of Fire started to play with fire. The instant he did, Katana darted to the farthest place away from him. She was visibly shaking. "Can you put that out?" she asked, staring at the little bit of flame on the palm of Goh's hand. He closed his fist around it, successfully extinguishing the flame. "What, you scared of fire?" she asked teasingly. She glared at him before retaking her seat. "No, not at all," was her tart reply. She let her head fall on her crook of her arm, intent on taking a nap.

Goh ginned. A mystery always calls to him and this mystery had a certain spice to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hya, everyone! I won't be able to update this story during the weekend or on Tuesday! Just to let you know...

And thank you to all who have reviewed! I feel apreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Someone Different

Chapter 7

When the seven Leafe Knights and their Prétears had dragged Katana away from the library (she failed and before they could drag her away, she was already half-way in a book; Goh had fallen asleep), they told her that she was accepted. She grinned and said gleefully, "Now I can show you my real personality!" She then skipped off around the corner. After a moment, her silvery-black head popped back at them. "Oh, and you three," she pointed at the younger Knights, "you still want those cookies?" She disappeared quickly, so she wouldn't get run over.

"I'm starting to regret my decision," Hayate remarked as he stared at the place where Katana used to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Katana had joined their little troupe and it had been a … interesting few days. Goh was relieved of his job as baby-sitter half of the time and was thankful. The children, well, Shin at least, viewed Katana as a mother and Goh as the father. Katana's cookies could be used to bribe Mannen easily; he was in love with them. Himeno and Katana got along very well, seeing that their personalities were very close knit. Takako could often find Katana in the library and they would talk a lot about books. Occasionally, Yayoi joined them. When that happened, Takako would count the minutes until the other two ladies would get into an argument about whether romantic books were better than fantasy/adventure books. Kei and Sasame didn't see much of her as she was usually always with the girls, at her job, or with the kids.

Thought Katana annoyed the Knight of Wind to no end, she still worked with him. However, Hayate would send her far, far away from him. But, despite his efforts, she would always finish quickly and come back to torment him with her chatter. She seemed to enjoy the fact that she could get him annoyed. She knew that he was annoyed when his shoulders became stiff and his movements' jerky. He couldn't get her angry like Himeno because he didn't yet know what made her angry. He already tried saying that she was fat but she just shrugged and said that she should work out more. She could also block any physical attack that he launched at her. If he had begun to regret his decision, he really regretted it now. He had tried to bribe her with books but all the books that she wanted were either too expensive or sold out at the book store. In the library, she had started at the beginning of the alphabet and now has had begun on the As's. She devoured them as quickly as Himeno ate her meals.

Now was one time that Hayate wanted Katana to disappear. He had set her a task that was supposed to take her all morning to do, yet here she was chattering non-stop. It wasn't Hayate she was yapping to, oh no, it was to a robin. And the bird didn't move at all during her monologue. Hayate was trying to ignore her and continue to waster the flowers but her constant talking drilled into his mind.

"Oh, did you see that? There was a butterfly on that petal. It was really pretty too. All yellow and red. Oh, I think that there might have been some brown in it too! That reminds me of you, Rob--" she cut herself off abruptly. Hayate couldn't contain the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. If he turned around, he would have seen Katana purse her own lips. But the Knight of Metal quickly switched her attention to the newest person in the clearing.

"It's time for me to take over already?" she asked, though without a hint of weariness. Goh nodded before flopping down on the soft grass and rubbing the back of his neck. "That Mannen," he groaned. Hayate started, he hadn't noticed the other Knight, to busy in rejoicing the peace and quiet. Katana noticed the slight movement and chuckled, both at Hayate and Goh's comment. Should I go and jet my cookie jar?" she asked, still chuckling. Goh smiled wryly, "Don't give one to Mannen and make sure that he doesn't bully Hajime or Shin into giving him one." Katana disappeared.

Goh turned to Hayate, "She's a nuisance?" Hayate closed his eyes, "She had been talking to that robin for 10 minutes at the most until you came. She would have continued for as long as the robin stayed. And then she would talk to herself." Hayate groaned, "I thought that I was going to go insane. I couldn't give her something else to do because there wasn't anything else to do!" Goh laughed and was about to leave when Kei appeared.

Kei was in his Knight uniform and his expression grave. "We have located a demon larva. It's taking in Leafe again but I can't find out who it's taking it for." Hayate and Goh swore before changing into their uniforms and following the Knight of Light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katana rummaged the cookie jar from her hiding place, under a loose floorboard. Well, it started out as a tight floorboard but every time she wanted to open it, she loosened the screws and pried off the wood. When she wanted to conceal it again, she screwed the screws in tight. She lifted the transparent jar up, counting the cookies inside. She needed to make more.

At that moment, Mannen popped into her room. "Mannen," she scolded, "You shouldn't pop in like that!" What f I was changing?" She moved the cookies out of his reach before noticing that he was in his uniform. "I take it that they found demon larvae," she said before taking out 15 cookies from the jar, empting it. She stowed the cookies away as she changed into her Knight uniform. When she was finished, Mannen grabbed her wrist, shooting up into the air.

After her initial surprise passed, she wrenched her arm from Mannen's grip and flew on her own. They passed a good half of the town before Mannen flew downwards and Katana felt the demon larva. As Katana got closer, she could see the demon larva writhing in a park, the Leafe in the trees around it dwindling. _It's taking the Leafe again_ she noted, before sighing. The Knights had told her about Takako and the Princess of Disaster. _But for whom this time?_


	8. Chapter 8

Someone Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear

Chapter 8

Soon the other Knights had joined the two, Kei's brows furrowed in thought. Taking that as a sign that Kei didn't know why the demon larva was taking Leafe again, Katana concentrated on the fight at hand. She dove as a limb soared through the air, trying to knock her out. She looked around; the demon larva seemed to be after her in particular. _That's odd_, she thought as she maneuvered though the thicket of limbs.

She cried out as one of them hit her, knocking her off balance and, in turn, out of the air. She tumbled thought the wide expanse of air before collecting her power to hover gently, a few feet from the ground. She quickly darted towards the right as the larva continued to swat at her. The wound on her shoulder throbbed painfully, but she gritted her teeth against it. This larva was smart, attacking her right arm, the one that she used to hold her weapons.

The larva continued its onslaught and it was all Katana could do to keep away from the flailing limbs. The other Leafe Knights' attacks didn't help all that much. As one limb got chopped off, another two would grow. All of them were after the Knight of Metal. Katana let out a frustrated cry as she dodged rather than attacked. She couldn't stay still long enough to make a weapon and she knew that she couldn't dodge the limbs forever. She was already getting tired. She was a great sprinter but a terrible long distance runner.

Himeno and Sasame couldn't seem to find the core of the larva. As Katana flew past them in an attempt to outrun the writhing limbs after her, she could hear, Himeno talking with Sasame, debating on whether she should check the underbelly or just attack the whole larva and hope that she had hit the core. "Please, just hurry!" Katana called, her breath now coming in gasps. Though she was a Leafe Knight, she was still part human. She just had Leafe strength and the abilities of the Knight of Metal. She could still be bloodied and killed in anyway a person can kill another. Blood was still gushing out from her injury and the loss of blood didn't exactly help her mental state.

Her flying began to get slower and more erratic. The limbs curled around her body but her armor protected most of her. However, her Leafe was slowly disappearing. She struggled, calling a sword with the last of her usable Leafe and used her left arm to hack at the limb holding her captive. Her grip on the weapon was awkward and another limb knocked it easily out of her hand. The edges of her vision darkened as she slumped in the larva's hold. Her last memory of this fight was Himeno bursting the demon larva into smithereens, before the darkness engulfed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katana? Katana? Are you alright?" Himeno's voice seemed to come from far away. Her shoulder throbbed dully, the pain minimal. She was in a dark pit, floating, unable to move or breathe. Wait, she had to be able to breathe! She gasped, spluttering, before sitting up abruptly. The movement caused her to choke on, well, nothing and she coughed, easing back into the bed. She opened her eyes, wearily, and saw Himeno at the edge of her bed. Katana looked around; she was back in her room. Looking back at her Prétear, Katana smiled, to reassure Himeno that she was alright. Himeno grinned back and moved to let her sit up again.

"The others are outside," Himeno told her, as Katana stretched aching muscles. She still wore her Knight's uniform. "Because you are still part human, your Leafe could be sucked dry but you would still be alive. All you need to do is go to the Leafenia healing place to get your Leafe back," Himeno continued as Katana tried to stand. Before she could collapse, Himeno had pulled her back onto the bed. "Kei told me. He also told me not to let you stand until you get to the Leafenia healing place," Himeno added, grinning cheerfully.

Katana frowned, and then scowled, saying hoarsely, "I am not so weak that I need to be carried! I can walk, you know." Himeno raised her eyebrows in skepticism but let her Knight of Metal try anyways. Just as Katana was about to collapse onto her knees, the door opened. Katana managed to collapse backwards, onto the bed, saving herself from potential embarrassment.

"I told you she shouldn't try to walk until wee got her to the Leafenia healing place," Kei scolded. Himeno opened her mouth to give an explanation when Katana retorted, "I will not be carried like a child!" Her voice, however, gave her away as it was weak and feeble. Goh raised his eyebrows, "That is debatable. And," he glared at the other 6 Leafe Knights, "I'm the one carrying you." Katana's face betrayed no emotion as she asked, "Why?" Goh still had his glare in place as Hayate said, "He is the strongest of all of us, in muscle power anyways," he added, dodging a punch directed his way. Katana looked resigned.

Goh crossed the room and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Katana eeped before getting used to the rhythmic movements of Goh's walking. Closing her eyes (looking around made her fell dizzy), Katana let her head rest against Goh's chest. She was soon deeply asleep and if you looked closely enough, you could see a faint blush on Goh's tanned cheeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I won't be able to update for a while because of the beginning of school and everything. So don't be angry at me if there isn't an update in a month. Though I'll try to update earlier than that... Anyways, Thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter! C-ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Someone Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear

Chapter 9

When Katana woke up again, she was backing her own room. The bubble of lights that was the healing part of Leafenia kept her asleep while she healed. She looked around. It seemed to be nighttime as the room was dark and moonlight flowed from it. As she tried to stand, she saw that she hadn't changed out of her Knight uniform.

Testing her legs, she found that she was stable and still as strong as she used to be. She sat on her bed, stretching her cramped muscles. Standing up again, she began to practice some martial art moves. Starting slowly, she quickly quickened her pace as she found that her limbs were in near perfect condition. She soon became a blur, moving swiftly over the hard wood floor.

As she was 'flying' over the floor, the door opened and the 7 other Leafe Knights and her Prétear poked their heads in. She stopped abruptly, in the ending position, her back facing the door. Holding that position for a while, she relaxed. Not looking towards her comrades, she reached for her tape. Wrapping her hands in the soft cloth, she stretched her legs again in a split, seeing if they still had feeling to them.

"Mannen, Hajime and Shin, you can stay but the other males have to leave. Oh, and you too Himeno," Katana said, startling most of the Knights enough so that they fell in a heap. Himeno, being one of the fallen, whined, "Do you HAVE to startle us so?" Katana just grinned at her friend before making shooing motions to the Knights.

The four older ones left, after getting up and grumbling about annoying little females. Himeno stuck out her tongue at them but followed anyways. Katana took out 5 cookies from her uniform and distributed them, 2 to Hajime and Shin each and 1 for Mannen. He pouted, "Why do they –" Katana cut him off, "Because you were bad." Mannen glared at her before biting into the cookie. Shin and Hajime were watching them bicker as they munched on the sweets.

Goh passed the room again at that point, to get something for Hayate. But he forgot about that as Katana started to practice again. Because Katana hadn't seen him yet, Goh pressed himself to the wall beside her door, peering in slightly. She flowed like water, as the kids watched, either on the floor or lounging on her bed. She flipped, twisted, kicked and punched. Then, WHAM! Goh had been so fascinated that he didn't see the fist that came flying his way until it connected to his face. He went flying until his head hit the wall, groaning, his eyes shut tight.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Katana rushed over to help him up. He shook his head to clear it and to refuse her help. He could get up himself, thank you. But the pain in his head made itself known and he groaned again, rubbing the back of his head. Cold metal pressed against his hand and gentle fingers moved his hand away from his head. "This isn't the same as ice," there was a pause. Goh guessed that Katana was glaring daggers at  
Mannen, who seemed to be refusing to help, "but it works," she finished.

He felt her shift and felt himself being pulled away from the wall. Her hand took his and placed the metal in his palm before guiding his hand to the back of his head again. As the metal made full contact with his head, his eyes snapped open and he gave a startled yelp. It was COLD! He then noticed how very close the Knight of Metal was. The female Knight of Metal.

She was concentrating on how to position the metal the best way that she didn't notice that a scant inch separated her nose from his. But Goh definitely noticed. He also noticed that she was leaning over him, enough so that she was on her knees, his legs under her torso, which was parallel to the ground. This gave Goh a slight view of her cleavage, just enough to make him go red in the face. He looked up and away quickly, careful not to move his head.

She moved away when she was finished, a minute or two after Goh had determinedly looked away. Goh sighed slightly with relief. Hayate's errand needed to wait. Right now he needed a cold shower. A really cold shower.


End file.
